


The Monitor and The Key

by Meluna_01



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Daddy Issues, Doctors, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Foster Care, Kidnapping, M/M, Neighbors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, Snipers, Torture, Training, Trust Issues, Violence, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meluna_01/pseuds/Meluna_01
Summary: “Say, Light, why is it we rarely see each other?” the corner of the brunets mouth twitched upwards.“We are neighbours, mister Lawliet. We meet when the building is on fire and on the necessary occasions. That’s what neighbours do.” Light replied. His eyes flickered with confidence and something cunning.“Mmh too bad, I could really use the company.” L purred with a sad smile.“Well since alcohol is free at the reception…” the brunet leaned in a bit. “want to get wasted?”The raven nodded quickly, “hell yes.”





	1. I wouldn’t do it for you either

As the raven turned the corner of the badly lid maze of corridors his heart stopped. The pixels on the monitor showed a beat-up Light Yagami, tied to a chair and blindfolded. L’s pace slowed for a second and he stared at the brunet.   
“Sit,” the man’s voice was harsh, his bony finger pointed at a chair in the corner of the room. The rough features of the man’s face seemed exaggerated by the light, casting terrifying shadows on his features. L knew the man, but he was not sure how.

L walked to the corner and sat, relaxing against the chair, but still very on edge. He cast his gaze back to the monitor and saw a guy walking into the room that Light was in. He had to look away, avert his eyes. He looked back around the room and noticed two other guards sitting behind the desks with several monitors.  
The man took place opposite of L, he leaned his broad forearms on the metal table. He looked the raven in the eye and smiled. His smile was everything but calming.   
“So, L Lawliet, it’s been a while. Last time I saw you, you were nothing more than a little toddler,” the man rasped.   
“What do you want?” the raven asked. He leaned a bit forwards and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
The man laughed softly, “I need answers, Lawliet. So start talking. Or else…” he turned to the monitor and snickered. “…your little boy toy will get hurt.” He nodded at one of the guards. The guard pushed a button on the desk and the man in the room with Light moved and suddenly struck the brunet across the face. The raven stopped breathing for a moment. 

“Talk,” the man grinned and turned back to L.  
L didn’t reply and with another nod Light was hit again. The raven gasped.   
“Alright, alright. Please, just don’t hurt him.” L leaned back in his chair again. 

 

Three weeks earlier

 

The funeral was short, to the point, cold. No one cried, not that L did. The raven never had a bond with his father, he barely even knew him. He was sad, yes, but not as sad as expected from a relative. L’s father had barely paid any attention to the raven when he was still alive.  
A lot of people were there, a lot of people L never met. People that knew his father better than he ever would. People that had spent more time with his father than he ever had. They all shook L’s hand and wished him their condolences before leaving for the reception. L had zoned out after the 57th handshake and just nodded.   
L thought about his mother, about her death and how he had cried for days when she had left him. It was a year, two weeks and 6, almost 7 hours ago. His father had held him then, he had been there if only for a while. 

“Mister Lawliet?” a voice shook L out of his thoughts and he was holding the hand of a fairly handsome young brunet dressed in a black blouse and slacks. “Are you okay?” the man asked.   
“Oh, yes, thanks for coming mister Yagami.” L replied.  
The young man smiled, “Please, it’s Light. How long have we been neighbors?” His voice was gentle, careful.   
“One year, a week and 3 days, Light” L answered. He smiled back, a weak smile, but a smile. 

The raven looked over Light’s shoulder and realised they were the only two left in the room. He blinked and realised he had been zoning out for a while. For some reason the brunet was the only person who had asked him if everything was alright. 

“Say, Light, why is it we rarely see each other?” the corner of the brunets mouth twitched upwards.   
“We are neighbors, mister Lawliet. We meet when the building is on fire and on other necessary occasions. That’s what neighbors do.” Light replied. His eyes flickered with confidence and something cunning.   
“Mmh, too bad, I could really use the company.” L purred with a sad smile.   
“Well since alcohol is free at the reception…” the brunet leaned in a bit. “want to get wasted?”  
The raven nodded quickly, “hell yes.” 

 

“So I’ve been wondering this whole day, why did L Lawliet not shed even one tear tonight?” Light picked up the shot glass and downed its content.  
It was late in the afternoon and more and more people were going home. The reception room was still filled with chatter, all business talk and boring work related subjects that neither L nor Light cared for.   
“I don’t know. I barely knew my father. We hardly spoke. Ever.” The raven mumbled sipping some fancy drink he had already forgotten the name of. “He was a great man, just not a great father.”  
Light nodded to himself, “I am sorry to hear that,” he glared at L with those beautiful big brown eyes of his. “What about your mother? Were you close with her?”  
“Yes, my mother was like a good friend to me. I miss her dearly.” He smiled at the memory of his beautiful mother. She had always been there for him. It had been so painful, losing her. “How about you, what are your parents like?”  
Light cast his eyes down and smiled sadly. “I have no idea. They died when I was 2. I was in the foster system until I was ten. Moving from family to family. A few days before my eleventh birthday, I was adopted by a young couple.”  
L observed him as he spoke, the way he turned his head and curled his upper body slightly inwards. The way his tone was painfully cool, like he had told this story to people over and over again. 

“Let’s drink to our tragic pasts.” L smiled and handed Light another shot.

 

The next thing L knew was that he was pushing the young man against the door of his apartment. The brunet had kindly offered to take L home. The raven had accepted, but only because he was too wasted to remember the directions to his pent house. And now Light was looking at him slightly shocked.  
When L’s gaze locked with Light’s, the younger man was breathing fast and blushing furiously. L leaned closer to his ear and whispered, “I am going to wreck you, Yagami.”  
He pulled back and crashed their lips together. Light hesitated and tried to pull away at first, but then he melted against L, tangling his hands in the raven locks. Something inside L’s chest exploded. 

L pulled away and smirked at Light, who still wore an expression mixed with confusion and shock. The raven’s hands fell away from his chest and reached inside his pocket to pull out his keys. Light pushed himself away from the door and allowed L access to the lock.  
L didn’t give Light any time to admire the high ceiling and fancy furniture in his apartment, he kissed him again, now more passionate and loving. They were pushed up the inside of the door. Light’s hands were on his shoulders, pulling him closer as they kissed. L’s hands travelled to the hem of the brunet’s shirt.  
Light let his hands fall from L’s shoulders and he started to unbutton his own shirt slowly. L saw an opportunity to trail his lips down to Light’s neck and cheekbone. The younger man let out a soft gasp as his shirt fell to the floor, exposing the lean muscles to L.  
Light pushed against L’s chest and whispered, “Bedroom, please…” 

The raven pulled them to the bedroom, leaving clothes in their path. They fell on the silk of L’s bed and L straddled the brunet, his blush creeping over his neck and shoulders. L stopped to catch his breath and looked down with a smile on his lips. He ran his hands over Light’s chest softly and admired him silently.  
The brunet giggled and tugged him back down. Their kisses grew more heated, the alcohol was fogging L’s mind completely. His heart was racing and his breath was so fast. The man beneath him was in a similar situation. When their limbs intertwined everything went blurry. 

__

“I didn’t ask for details about your sex life, Lawliet.” The man grunted.  
L noticed his discomfort, his eyes darted to Light again. “You wanted to know everything…”  
“Everything that is of importance.” The man nodded to the guard again. “I am pretty sure your gay one night stand isn’t important.”  
The man in the room with Light dragged a blade across Light’s upper arm, flushing his blouse with maroon. Light screamed and both men chuckled. The man on the screen repeated the motion and the brunet gasped in pain. “I’m sorry boy, it’s Lawliet’s fault, he won’t talk,” the man rasped.   
Something in Light’s posture changed, “He’s here?” his voice was soft. L’s heart skipped a beat.   
“He came to rescue you, even after you told him you didn’t care about him.” The man spoke with a chuckle. “Stupid boy.”  
“Shit.” Light cursed. Then he pointed his words directly at L, “Please, don’t tell them anything L. don’t exchange any information for me. I wouldn’t do it for you either.” With those words the man drove the dagger into his shoulder. 

L looked away as Light screamed in agony. The man with the harsh features leaned in. “he doesn’t care, but you do. Don’t ya? You are in love with Light Yagami.”  
L swallowed, “I’ll tell you everything, don’t hurt him.” He murmured and his jaw tensed.   
“Alright, talk.” 

__

L woke up alone, curled up in the sheets of his bed and completely naked. He didn’t remember much of the previous night. He smiled at the memory of the beautiful boy underneath him. The rays of sunlight fell through the high windows and bathed L in a soft golden light. He got up and wrapped himself in a bathrobe. The smell of coffee filled the air as he approached the kitchen.  
Light was sitting at the breakfast bar, back turned to him. L smiled and walked up to him, hugging him from behind. Light’s body tensed for a moment. He looked over his shoulder and relaxed. 

“Good morning, Mister Lawliet.”  
L chuckled, running his hands over the fabric of Light’s chest. “Please call me L, I am not my father.” The raven whispered into Light’s ear. He kissed the brunets cheek and pulled away to get coffee.   
“It did kind of feel like I was taking advantage of a drunk person though.” L said as he stirred the black liquid. He took a seat besides Light, who was reading the paper.   
“We were both drunk L, you were even worse than me.” Light replied patiently. He turned the page of the paper and took a sip of his coffee.  
L paced a finger under Light’s chin and turned it towards him. “It was amazing.” He whispered and leaned in to place a soft kiss on the brunet’s lips.  
The younger man sighed and looked away, “Still, it was a one night stand and I don’t do those. It was a mistake,” he directed his attention back to the paper. The older man stood up and took a few steps. Light turned his stool around in curiosity. The raven stood in front of him, hovering over him,   
then he laughed and tugged on the collar of Light’s shirt, “Then let’s do it again.” he took the brunet’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply. Light pushed him away with a smile. 

“Get dressed, you little shit. I made reservations for lunch, will you join me?”  
“If you insist.” L chuckled and turned to walk back to the bedroom. 

Light followed L silently and sat down on the bed as L looked through the giant walk-in closet.   
“L, how did your father die? He seemed so full of life.” The younger man asked. L came out of the closet with a sad expression. Light looked at the picture frames on the nightstand. He saw a photo of baby L with his parents.   
“Suicide.” He said. “He was very secretive, about his feelings too, but I believe he was still hurt. He was still really sad that my mother died.”  
“I am sorry to hear that.” Light turned his face to the window and seemed to look for words.   
“Yeah me too.” the raven buttoned up his shirt and turned to look in the mirror. His hair was wild as ever, but he looked good in the white shirt and black jeans. From the corner of his eyes he saw Light get up and take a step towards the window. 

Then suddenly there was the sound of glass shattering and Light was pushing L to the ground. He hit the ground with a groan and looked up to see Light pushing a hand to his shoulder, his shirt drowning in crimson. L scrambled up to see the bullet hole in the window and Light’s bone pale face.   
“Oh my god, Light?” he ripped Light’s shirt from his shoulder to see a deep bloody bullet wound.   
“Get down.” Light hissed sharply. He pulled L down with a force that L hadn’t expected from him. “Pretend to be dead.” Another bullet came flying through the window and hit the bedpost.  
L lay completely still, minutes passed.

Then Light got up, “We have to leave.”


	2. I didn’t know what he was…

“Who was the sniper?” the man asked.  
“I have no idea,” L replied. He looked at the man and cocked his head. “I thought he was with you.”  
The man laughed, it made L shudder. “It seems that we are not the only ones who want your secrets,” he spat.   
“I told you already, I don’t have the key to the sequence.” The raven spoke and glared at Light.   
The man nodded and Light was cut again. “Then tell me what you do know…” 

__

Light grunted as he got to his feet. “We need to go now.”   
“Yeah, we need to get you to a hospital.” L stood up as well.  
“Do you have a gun?” Light asked, completely ignoring L’s reply.   
“Top drawer of the nightstand.” The raven said, he followed Light’s moments with his eyes. His hand on his shoulder and blood everywhere.   
“Take what you need, we won’t be back in a while.” Light mumbled as he loaded the gun. He looked up at L and met his eyes. “Someone is hunting us.”   
L shook his head in disbelieve and started packing a bag quickly. Light looked out of the window and closed the curtains. When L was done he swung the backpack over his shoulders and walked up to Light, who nodded and walked to the front door, putting the gun in the back pocket of his slacks. L followed him out into the hallway. 

“Alright, I need to go to my apartment to get something,” the brunet walked to the staircase that led to his front door.   
“They will come and check if we are actually dead,” L spoke softly as Light unlocked the door. He pulled L inside and locked it again.   
Light nodded and walked to another room, “Yes, that’s why we need to get out of here.” He came back with bandages and a backpack. He pulled the gun out of his pocket and handed it to L. “Come on, if we take any longer I might bleed to death.”   
The brunet opened the door, gun in one hand, trying to stop the bleeding with the other.   
L was in pursuit, holding the gun and staying close to Light. The younger man rounded the corner to the stair case and held still. Two pairs of feet ran up the stairs and L’s heart stopped. He looked at the brunet, who was staring back at him.   
“Hide, they’ll likely check your apartment first. We’ll go down when they go up.” Light whispered and turned the corner again.   
L nodded and followed behind the brunet. They both held their breath when the footsteps neared. 

“You check the boyfriend’s apartment, I’ll go up.” A female voice spoke.  
The raven stared at Light with shock. The younger man held a finger to his lips and carefully pushed L against the wall. Light’s hand reached for the gun as the footsteps stalked closer, building agonizing tension. 

A short male around his fifties with dark hair rounded the corner. In one smooth motion Light grasped his arm and twisted it to an almost impossible angle. With his other hand the brunet muffled a groan that threatened to escape the man’s mouth and pulled him in a tight grip that left no space for movement

“Make a sound and my friend over here will shoot you.” Light whispered.   
The raven stood and watched in amazement at Light’s remark, he wasn’t planning on shooting anyone. However, he pulled his gun out of his pocket anyway and pointed it at the man with slightly trembling hands. 

The man elbowed Light in the stomach, forcing him to let go with a loud cough. When the man tried to escape up the stairs Light pulled out his gun and pointed in his direction. L closed his eyes when Light removed the safety. The noise of the gun was muted, but still deafeningly loud. When L opened his eyes, the man was falling. Blood painting his clothes a deep red. The sound of his body hitting the ground and falling a few stairs down seemed worse than the shot itself. 

“Shit, What the hell, Light!?” L panicked and waved the gun in the air. Light looked over his shoulder with an apologetic gaze.   
“If he had gotten away he would have told the others where we are and we wouldn’t have had a chance to escape.” He reached for L’s wrist and pulled him out of the hallway and down the stairs rapidly. The older man couldn’t find words and decided to just go along with it. They heard footsteps from above them and then a scream, meaning someone had found the body.   
“Quickly, my car is in the garage.” Light spoke through rapid breath, pulling open the heavy glass door of the private parking area.   
The brunet stumbled and held himself upright on the door handle. He coughed and pressed a hand to the bullet wound in his shoulder. L looked at him and saw the blood on both his hands. He shot him a look of concern, but didn’t say anything. Light looked up and met L’s gaze, “I am fine, it’s just muscle tissue.”   
They made it to Lights car and Light tossed L the keys, “I am in no condition to drive.” He said and L nodded, unlocking the door.   
“I wouldn’t have let you, if I have to be honest,” he grinned and got behind the steering wheel. The car was an expansive range rover, a very uncommon model. Weird for a young man like Light…  
L started the car, “I thought you were a kindergarten teacher,” he spoke.  
Light grinned, “Yeah I did some investing, a kindergarten salary can’t buy you shit,” his voice wasn’t as sure as his expression implied he was. L noticed this and made a mental note to think about it later on. 

“Do you know the directions to the hospital?” L asked as he pulled out of the garage.   
“We can’t go there, we need to go to a safe place.” Light said and set his phone with GPS directions in a holder on the dashboard.   
“Light, for god’s sake, you are bleeding to death, we need to get you to a doctor,” but against his own better judgement he followed the directions.   
“I know, but whoever is after us will go to the hospital next, besides, I know a doctor,” he explained and growled lowly in pain.   
“I can’t believe I am listening to you, you are kind of an asshole, you know.”   
“I am sorry.” Light pouted.   
L rolled his eyes, “and where does a kindergarten teacher learn to use a gun, or fight?”   
Light studied him for a few seconds, “Alright, I will be honest with you, I am kind of an action movie nerd.” The brunet blushed and grinned shyly.   
L decided to let it slide, even though it was suspicious and he didn’t like it one bit. 

__

The man narrowed his eyes in disbelieve, “A twenty-two year old kindergarten teacher, with a big house and a big car, who can shoot people and has good combat skills? That didn’t seem suspicious enough to you?” he leaned back in his chair and waited for L to reply.   
The raven sighed and started tracing patterns in his jeans. “It did seem suspicious…” he looked at the monitor and took a deep breath, “but he saved my life twice, I couldn’t let him die there.”   
“Oh no and you cared about him… he was your well respected neighbor… and lover.” A terrifying grin played on his lips.   
L met the man’s dark brown eyes. “I didn’t know what he was doing, I didn’t know what he was…”   
“No, I suppose you didn’t,” his features softened again. “What about the doctor, who was he?”   
“ **She** was Light’s foster sister.” 

__

The directions led them to a house just outside of Tokyo, in a neighborhood that was known for its child friendly civilians, unique playgrounds and schools. The perfect place to raise children. The perfect place to give a foster child a happy childhood.   
L pulled into the driveway of semi-detached house, he looked over at the brunet and saw him quickly slipping out of consciousness, his head against the window and hand falling away from his shoulder.   
“Light! Stay with me.” The raven quickly unbuckled himself and ran to the other side of the car. When he opened the door Light’s eyes were open slightly and there was a smile on his face.   
“I’m dying.” he breathed and coughed.   
“Yeah it looks like it, let’s get you inside,” the raven lifted him out of the car and carried him to the door. He pushed the doorbell twice to indicate it was urgent. 

“Yes! Yes, I’m coming,” a slightly aggravated voice yelled and hurried to the door.   
The door opened and a pair of brown eyes found L’s before darting to Light. Shock was written all over the young woman’s face. “Oh my god, Light, what happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think, i would love to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think about this.  
> and leave some kudos :)


End file.
